


Inexplicable Attraction

by RavenOfHope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Kono Kalakaua, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slash, Trope Thursday, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: “So Danny, truth or dare?” People were not half as afraid of Kono Kalakaua as they should be, Danny decided because her smile could be absolutely terrifying.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Inexplicable Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This Thursday's trope: Truth or Dare AU

Danny couldn’t even pronounce the liquor that brought them to this point. It may have been Kono’s idea, but Steve had been all for it and not even Danny was immune to the combined force of their puppy dog eyes. He still had protested, loudly, to absolutely no avail.

So they were playing truth or dare. Like twelve-year-olds in summer camp.

Though they had some funny and some frankly disgusting dares, it quickly turned into who could needle the most embarrassing truths out of the others. To absolutely no one’s surprise, Kono was the most successful at it.

“So Danny, truth or dare?” People were not half as afraid of Kono Kalakaua as they should be, Danny decided because her smile could be absolutely terrifying. “Truth,” he answered only to regret it instantly when Kono’s smile only widened.

“Are you or have you ever been in love with a man? No judgement, of course.” Danny stilled and very deliberately did not look at Steve who was seated right next to him, as was his first instinct. Even relaxed and half-drunk, Super SEAL would pick up on that.

“You know what, I think I’ll take a dare instead,” he forced out going for nonchalance. Unfortunately for him, Kono wasn’t ready to give up. “Well, I dare you to tell me if you are or have been in love with a man.” She smiled innocently at him while Danny glared, and Chin and Steve laughed.

“Come on, Danny. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Chin said soothingly though not without amusement. “Fine, fine. Yes, I am. You guys happy now?”, he snapped and immediately realised his slip up. He’d just admitted that he was currently in love with a man which in itself he wasn’t worried about because he knew they wouldn’t treat him any different. The problem was that said man was sitting less than three feet away.

“Anyway, my turn now. McGarrett, truth or dare?”, he continued before anyone could react. At least, they had agreed on questions that you could answer with yes or no, only. “Truth,” Steve decided because his clothes and hair were still slightly wet from Chin’s last dare.

“Would you come to my funeral?” Danny didn’t know where the question came from, but at least it changed the topic. “No,” was the answer after barely a moment of thought. Danny was stunned and turned his head to stare at Steve. “What? Why?”, he asked unable to keep the hurt from his voice. Even if he wasn’t in love with Steve, that answer would’ve stung.

No one pointed out that follow-up questions were not part of the game because the others were equally stunned. “Because there is no scenario in which I would let you die, Danno. Unless, I was already dead myself,” Steve said completely serious meeting Danny’s eyes.

The detective wanted to rail at him that it was impossible. He could get shot in the head tomorrow. Or he could get cancer and there is nothing that Steve could do about it (though he would certainly try). But he couldn’t force any words past the lump in his throat. Steve’s eyes, gleaming in the firelight, held his voice captive.

Finally, Danny forced himself to look away and the moment was broken. They stopped the game without verbal acknowledgement and went back to talking and joking about the job and everyday life until Malia arrived to pick up Chin and Kono and bring them home.

Danny may have imagined it, but there seemed to be some weird tension between him and Steve once they were alone. They cleaned up and put out the fire with barely a word between them. It was odd and uncomfortable in a way it had never been before.

“Okay, so what’s your problem?”, Danny asked while they were cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen. Steve shrugged, but didn’t turn to look at him. “Problem? I don’t have a problem. Do you have problem, Danny?” If Steve was going for nonchalance, he failed completely.

“Seriously? My daughter can lie better than you and she didn’t have super-secret ninja training. So, what’s up?”, he pressed because he couldn’t stand this tension. Danny could see the way Steve tensed up like he was preparing for a confrontation. “So you have someone new in your life?”

The question caught Danny off guard. “I have…Do I have someone new? What does that have to do with anything?” He was completely puzzled. “How would I have met someone? All the time, I’m not spending saving you and innocent doors from your heroics, I spend with Grace. So no, there is no one new.”

This time, Steve turned around to look at him and he had his aneurysm face. Or maybe it was his thinking face. The two were very closely related after all. “But you said, you are in love with someone. A man,” Steve said petulantly like he thought Danny was lying.

The detective fought the urge to facepalm because that would be very immature (just like urge to run away which he was also fighting). “That’s what this is about? You… You really don’t have a clue? I was talking about you, you daft man!” As soon as the words left his mouth, Danny’s eyes widened, and he pressed his lips together.

“Oh,” Steve responded intelligently. Danny snorted. “Yeah, oh.” He looked away unable to face Steve’s rejection. “Danno.” Steve’s voice was soft, and Danny hurt hearing it. “I know, I know. You have Catherine and I’m messing everything up. I’ll put in a transfer- “

“Danno, stop.” This time Steve’s voice was closer, decisive but still soft. Almost without meaning to, Danny looked up. He couldn’t find the rejection he expected to see on Steve’s face. Instead, he found something that looked a lot like happiness, for Steve anyway.

“Danno, I love you too. I just never thought… I thought you and Rachel would get back together eventually.” Danny barely listened after the first five words left Steve mouth. All this time, he had fought his inexplicable attraction to Steve, telling himself that he would never have a chance and now Steve loved him too.

Steve was still talking. “Catherine and I are just-,” he cut off when Danny cupped his face. “Just shut up, Steve,” he said before pulling the other man closer and pressing their lips together. It took a few moments for Super SEAL to catch up to current events wrapping his arms around Danny and returning the kiss.

They broke the kiss after several endless minutes but stayed wrapped in each other’s arms. “I’m serious about this, Danny. I love you, and unless I fuck up phenomenally and you never want to see me again, only death will take me away from you.”

“I know, me too,” Danny choked out trying to hold back his tears of relief and happiness. Not only did he still have his friends and 5-O, he also had Steve in a way he had never dared to dream of. “Just so you know, if one of your insane stunts get you killed, I will bring you back to life and kill you myself,” he threatened though probably not very convincing with the happy smile that was now spreading across his face.

“Understood,” Steve grinned happily like Danny had rarely seen before. “Does that mean, you will finally move out of your shitty apartment and in with me?” Danny laughed and moved around slightly to link their fingers together just because he could. “Yes, it does. Bye bye, shitty apartment.”

Steve pulled him in for another kiss. “Welcome home, Danno.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. If you want to send me a prompt or chat with me, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
